


You've Returned To Me

by lobaby



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Love, Married Couple, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobaby/pseuds/lobaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes place after the Avengers, after Thor and Loki beam away with the tesseract and go back to Asgard. Sigyn wasn't told that Loki was still alive and when she does, she goes to see him when he comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Asgardian sky was falling into dusk but still had a golden hue that made everything it touched glow. In the distance, Sigyn could see the broken bifrost with Heimdall standing guard at its shattered end. The black velvet of space contrasted well against the sky. Making the reds and blues and purples of the cosmos radiate brighter.

She was in their...her room on the balcony that over looked the city and the gardens. She had always loved this spot because of the sunset, it illuminated everything and it was magic to watch. They used to watch it together, sitting on the broad ledge, embraced, not another thought except just taking in the moment.

She sighed.

She hiked a knee up and rested her chin against it, letting the loose fabric of her dress flutter around her like a curtain. She had found herself at this spot more and more recently. She started taking to just staying in their...her room for a majority of the day, not attending court, not socializing with anyone, not even Sif or Freyja. She had no desire to interact with anyone, she didn't want to pretend that everything was alright. Because it wasn't. Only a few had mourned his fall; her, his family, and Sif. The rest of the nobles and even the Warriors Three seemed to not even bat an eyelash at the loss of it's second prince. So she had nothing to say, not nice anyway, to any of them.

Sigyn always knew that her and Loki had been misunderstood. Misunderstood for their romance, their marriage, their magic, everything. They had always been treated differently by everyone. Civilly but different, ignored mainly. Something of which, they were completely content with. They never wished to call attention to themselves or to be center of attention. They liked that nobody paid them any mind, because it just gave them more of an opportunity to steal away to the gardens or the woods without anyone bothering them. But now, now that he wasn't here, it drew unwanted attention from people who thought she should be happy that he had fallen. Being the quiet of the two, she had managed to bite her tongue as long as she could until she just decided to make herself scarce from any functions that didn't require her presence.

She thought back to that fateful day, it was Thor who had come to her and told her what had happened. At first, she didn't believe him. That he was playing a cruel joke on her and scolded him for doing such a thing. But the look in his eyes, the angst, the regret in his eyes told her that he was telling her the truth. As soon as it hit her, she found it difficult to breath and if Thor hadn't been there to keep her from falling, she would have. She cried uncontrollably for weeks. Everything hurt, her eyes from crying to much, her stomach whenever she would think about him, the mere presence of her being in their room without him. But something had sat with her for a while after Thor had told her about Loki's fall. Something that he had said didn't sit well with her.

"He let go."

She thought about those three words over and over again, replaying them in her mind. He didn't slip. He didn't lose his grip. He didn't accidentally let go. He willingly let go. She couldn't wrap her mind around it, that he would willingly leave her and everything he knew. She knew, as arrogant and stubborn as Thor could be, he would never lie to her. So it made her angry for the longest time. Angry with Loki that he would do that to her. He knew what he meant to her and she knew what she meant to him.

When they first met as children, they instantly had a connection. They understood each other and it delighted him to learn that she was interested in magic. They were the best of friends. A friendship that as they got older, slowly turned into holding hands and polite, stolen kisses in the garden. She remembered their first kiss, it was in Loki's room and they were experimenting with a small levitation spell. They were working so close that their foreheads nearly touched, but they had always done that, so what changed? It was when he looked up and realized that she wasn't that awkward little girl with big, blonde curls anymore but instead this exquisite creature with sensational blue eyes staring back at him. Without a word, he slowly leaned forward and her cheeks flushed when their lips met. Something she had wanted for so long and something he just then realized he had wanted for so long. It was polite and sweet and perfect. That was the start of it all.

It wasn't long after that Loki asked her father for her hand in marriage. The day of their wedding, she was so happy she thought she was going to implode. When they stood in front of Odin, holding hands, promising each other their eternal love and devotion, she knew that they were made for each other. And with the look that he gave her with his charming smile, she knew that he felt the same. After that, they just continued to fall more and more in love with each other.

Even in the end, after spending centuries together, they were still crazy about each other. That's why after he fell, she tormented herself into thinking that she could have done something to help him in the end, to sooth whatever agony he was going through, that if only she had tried harder, he would still be here. She let go of that reasoning, only to fall into a vast void of loneliness, where she seriously didn't want to live anymore, not in a world where he wasn't. But in the end, she had overcome all of it and finally accepted the fact that he was gone. And wasn't coming back. It was hard and in pained her to come to that realization but she knew it was better than spending the rest of her days waiting for him to return to her.

She was so lost in thought that when Frigga gracefully entered the room, she didn't notice until Frigga's soft voice broke her thoughts.

"You mind if I come in?"

Sigyn quickly turned her head to find Frigga standing by the door, looking regal and lovely as ever. A playful smirk crossed Sigyn's face.

"Of course. That is a benefit of being Queen in that you do not need to ask permission for such things. I would hate to think what would happen to me if I said no to you."

Frigga caught Sigyn's coy grin and her blithe tone as she made her way to where Sigyn sat. She smiled to herself, thinking that Sigyn had just as much a way with words as Loki did.

"I have a request."

Frigga asked, looking out over the balcony.

"What would you ask of me, my Queen?"

"I request your presence in court this evening-"

Sigyn's eyebrows arched in question.

"-we have a special guest arriving tonight that I very much wish you to be present for."

Sigyn donned a coy smirk as she spoke with an overt innocent tone.

"My, they must be quite special if you request _my_ presence, something of which you rarely ever ask me."

"Indeed they are. I feel it important for you to be there. If it was any other standard circumstance I would not ask, knowing how you feel about attending court."

Frigga leaned in against the ledge by Sigyn, gently sweeping a strand of blonde hair behind Sigyn's ear. Sigyn diverted her eyes and scoffed slightly.

"I have no desire to hear anything they say. They feel it necessary to congratulate me on his fall. Like I should be relieved it happened."

Her sardonic tone trailed off to almost a whisper. Frigga looked at her daughter-in-law with such sympathy and understanding. Sigyn spoke again, her voice surprisingly calm and genuine, no hint of sarcasm anywhere.

"If you wish me to appear, I shall."

"Thank you my dear."

Frigga cupped Sigyn's face and smiled before standing to exit the room.

"Who, may I ask, is our special guest?"

Sigyn's words stopped Frigga in her tracks and she slowly turned towards her.

"Thor has returned."

Frigga stated. Sigyn gave her a knowing look, knowing that wasn't who the special guest was. Frigga continued.

"He brought back with him who he was in search for."

"And who might that be?'

Sigyn noticed the discomfort run briefly across Frigga's face before she answered.

"He found...his brother, on Midgard. And with some difficulty, has brought him home."

With those words, Sigyn felt her blood run cold. Her heart seemed to have stopped and beat faster at the same time and she felt her muscles go rigid.

"L-Loki? He found Loki?"

She scrambled to her feet and slowly approached Frigga. And with the greatest hesitation, Frigga nodded. For she had wanted to tell Sigyn all along of their knowledge of Loki's survival and location. But she felt it best not to tell her until after they safely had him back home, not wanting to get her hopes up.

 _Loki._ Sigyn thought, tears welling in her eyes. _You've come back._

Frigga took Sigyn's hand in hers and with that, they left the room and made their way to the throne room to await for Thor and Loki's arrival.

Sigyn's dress.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sigyn and Frigga made their way into the throne room, Odin, Sif and the Warriors Three were already there. Along with a vast number of armed guards. As they reached the grand staircase leading to Odin’s throne, Frigga continued while Sigyn stopped and stood with Sif. 

"Did she tell you?"

Sif said in a hushed tone, leaning forward towards Sigyn.

"Yes. I know she hesitated to do so though."

Sigyn said solemnly, looking around the room. Realizing that she did not want to see her husband again for the first time after thinking him dead with all these people waiting and watching. She just wanted a moment alone with him before who knows what would happen. She looked up to see worry written all over Sif's face.

"Are you going to be alright? This is a lot to handle after everything you have endured since he...well...fell." 

Sif reached a hand out to lightly place on Sigyn's forearm. Letting her know that in the midst of chaos, she still had a friend. 

"I will be fine. I just wish..."

She sighed and looked around the room once more.

"You wish what?"

Sif asked.

"I wish I could see him first, before he is paraded in here like a criminal."

"But he is a..."

Sif didn't finish when Sigyn shot a deadly look as if to say - _don't you dare_. The war goddess feared few things, but it was Sigyn's quiet power that she dare not crossed, especially if it dealt with Loki. Sigyn's look softened and she looked down.

"I know what he has done and I know what people perceive him as. But he is still my husband and I still and always will love him. Despite what people think. I've missed him so much that I hate to think that this will be the first time I see him again."

Sadness strained Sigyn's voice and Sif felt determined to do something about it. She started looking around and noticed that Frigga was making her way back down the stairs. She slipped past Sigyn and over to Frigga’s side.

"My Queen..."

She said quietly, kneeling in front of Frigga then back up.

"Yes Lady Sif?"

"I would like to ask a favor of you...if it be at all possible for Sigyn to see Loki before he is marched in here in front of all the others?"

Frigga gave her a thoughtful look and Sif continued.

"It's just...she didn't know he was alive until only moments ago, and this was all suddenly thrust upon her and..."

Sif stopped when Frigga gently waved a hand.

"Say no more Sif, I understand and I agree. I will have one of the smaller quarters set up for them to have a private word before he is to speak to the Allfather."

She waved several guards over, discreetly whispered her orders to them and without a word, they took off down the corridor. She looked back at Sif and smiled. Sif reciprocated with a pleased grin and made her way back to Sigyn, who looked more distraught than when she left her moments ago.

"Come."

Sif said excitedly, gently pulling on Sigyn's arm. Sigyn looked up puzzled.

"What? Where are we going?"

"Frigga has arranged for you to see Loki when he first arrives before he is escorted here."

Hearing that, Sigyn's face lit up in pure joy and the two went running off to the room where guards waited for them. 

 

* * * * * * *

 

When Thor and Loki landed on the partial bifrost, they were greeted dryly by Heimdall, who was less than enthused of the second prince's return.

"Good to see you safely return, Thor."

The golden eyed guardian said. 

"Greetings good Heimdall. Tell me, is our father waiting for us?"

Loki glanced over at Thor and glared. Too bad he was silenced by the monstrosity over his mouth, otherwise he would have given his two cents about Thor using that word again. Our.

"He is indeed, however, I have just been told to direct you to the antechamber before you enter the throne room. You have visitors awaiting your arrival."

Thor looked at him in question, knowing that wasn't the original plan once he got Loki back into his custody.

"Who is waiting for us there?"

Thor had a grip on Loki's arm that seemed to tighten at the question. 

"It is Lady Sif..."

Heimdall's gaze went from Thor then to Loki, who met his stare.

"...and Lady Sigyn."

Loki's body tensed at her name. Knowing full and well that once he returned home, that he would have to see Odin and Frigga again, but her too. That troubled him more than anything else. He knew she would be cross with him for having let go that day. But he didn't know how she would treat or react to him. 

_Did they tell her about my true parentage? Does she think me a monster? Does she know what I was doing on Midgard? Did they tell her I sent the destroyer after Thor? Does she think less of me now? I'm sure she will want to end our marriage. She couldn't possibly want to stay married to a murderous Jotun._

That last thought made him a little bit more bitter, and a little forlorn. He signed heavily and diverted his eyes to the ground. After all the madness and chaos he had created and been consumed by, one thing stayed a constant for Loki. It was the one thing that kept him from tumbling fully into the abyss that wanted so desperately to devour him and turn his entire heart black with anguish. The one thing that made him keep a fragment of his humanity and his conscience. It was Sigyn. Sigyn's face would shine in his mind, even if he didn't want it to, but it would pull him back from the brink. Pull him back from all the hatred that ate away at him. It was her face, her laugh, her smile, her kisses, her skin, her eyes, her love that penetrated the darkness within him and made him sane again. She was the real reason he stopped fighting, why he gave up trying to rule Midgard and agreed to go back to Asgard. Even if it was the last time he would ever see her, it would be worth it. 

Thor's grip broke Loki's thoughts and he looked up.

"See, Sigyn still wants to see you."

Thor said in an I-told-you-so manner. And with a slight nudge, they made their way towards the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do I look alright?"

Sigyn said with a faintly insecure voice as she smoothed out her white, elegant gown. Sif sat next to her in her full armor, her double ended javelin sitting right beside her. She gave Sigyn, who was now smoothing her hair, a weary look.

"You look fine. What is the matter? You've been married to Loki for near half a millennium."

"I never thought my nerves would affect me so much. But I am quite anxious about seeing him again." 

She had been so overwhelmed by all the tumult of Loki's return that she hadn’t realized that she didn't really know how to act once she saw him again. As ecstatic and thrilled as she was to know he was alive and well and that she would see him again, she realized that he might not want to see her. Maybe he let go of the bifrost that day because he wanted to be rid of everything in his life. Including her. She shook her head, trying to ward off any kind of thought. She was just happy she would be able to see him with her own eyes again. 

There was a knock on the door. 

Sigyn's heart thudded in her chest as one of the guards opened it. The room wasn't lit very well, so she couldn't quite make them out when Thor and Loki first entered the room. When they made their way into the room and stood in front of Sigyn and Sif, Sigyn's hand went to Sif's. Sif looked over and found Sigyn with a look like a startled deer, caught in a trap. Sigyn watched as Thor walked in front of her with Loki, who had distinctly changed since she last saw him. Her eyes wandered over his form, noticing how long his hair had gotten, how much broader and taller he looked, the cuts and bruises on his face. She would have thought of how strangely handsome he looked but there was something about him that stopped her from thinking such a thing. It was his eyes. His once beautiful, dark green eyes that had a fire in them that she'd never seen in anyone else were now just green, dulled orbs that he looked at her with as if she were a stranger. 

When their eyes first met, Sigyn swallowed hard but kept her gaze. She looked at him with hope and warmth and he just looked at her like she was another judge among the others of the court. His eyes dropped and she turned to Sif. Sif watched as Sigyn's face hardened and she no longer looked like she was anxious or upset. She looked numb. Sigyn looked back with raised eyebrows and said very matter-of-factly.

"I wish to speak with him, alone, please."

Everyone, including Loki, turned their eyes to her. She sat there, not flinching under all the heavy stares. 

"But my lady..."

One of the guards started before Sigyn promptly cut him off.

"That wasn't a request."

Her tone had turned flat and cold and seeing her so, unnerved some of the guards. They were so used to her pleasant, quiet disposition. They looked around between each other and as they started to file out the door, her words stopped them once more.

"Are the restraint and the shackles really necessary?"

"My lady, we keep the restraint on there because...well...his mouth is full of spells and trickery. We do not want to grant him the opportunity to cast such a spell."

The guard looked at her hesitantly, as if she knew that he could put a spell on them if given the chance and escape. And she did know that, but she didn't care. Nor would she allow him to do such a thing. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke with very precise diction.

"If you do not remove it..."

She cocked her head to the side in a mocking manner.

"...it will not be his mouth you have to worry about."

She smiled to herself as she watched the guard hurriedly free Loki of his bindings and they left the room. Leaving Sigyn, Loki, Sif and Thor alone.

"You two may go as well."

She said casually glancing from Thor to Sif. They both gave her a stunned look.

"Are you sure?"

Sif asked quietly.

"Yes, I am. I do not think he would dare try something, knowing full and well that my talents are equal or in some cases, superior to his."

She said smugly, looking to Loki with a very pleased smirk on her face. Sif and Thor looked at each other, shrugged and left the room. Loki took a seat in front of Sigyn, only a few feet away from her and the silence between them lingered for only several heartbeats before Sigyn spoke. 

“Well Loki…it’s nice to see you again.”

She said dryly with a hint of hurt in her voice, something of which he took note of.

“Oh…did you miss me, dearest Sigyn?”

He narrowed his eyes at her, saying her name with bitter contempt. She sat there for a minute trying to read him, it was a great deal more difficult than it used to be. But she could read grief and regret and humiliation all over his face. And as monotonous as his eyes had become, she still saw a flicker of the vibrance that once danced in his eyes.

“I thought you were…”

She started, her voice became ragged before he interrupted. 

“Dead. Yes, I’m aware. Thor told me.”

He sat there looking like it didn’t affect him, his blasé words were flames that licked at Sigyn’s heart.

“I mourned you…”

She tried her hardest to silence the sound of oncoming tears but her voice cracked against her will. 

“Did you? For how long? Days?”

“Do NOT mock my grief Loki! I died that day! To think you gone and never returning to me was agony! How cruel of you to let me suffer whilst you roam Midgard!”

She raged with a pain that passionately surged through her body. Her voice intensifying as tears threatened to fall if she let them well up any further. He watched as she lost her composure, scolding him for being so cold about her pain. She swallowed hard and pulled together her decorum and steadied her voice before she spoke again. Now in a whisper Loki had to strain to hear. 

“I lost track of the days. I did not wish to be reminded of how long it had been since you fell.”

She did not look at him. She feared she would break into a thousand pieces if she did. It was a few moments before he finally spoke, his words drastically softer than what they were before.

“Did they tell you of my Jotun parentage?”

She stilled to his words, forgetting that Thor too had told her of his lineage. She didn’t care then and she didn’t care now.

“I am well aware of your origin.”

His infamous smirk curled the ends of his lips.

“And you still wish to continue our marriage?”

“Why would I want to end it? You are my husband.”

His smirk faded at her words. _My husband_. He tried to see any sign of derision or dishonesty or doubt in her words, but she meant it when she called him her husband, with the subtle affection of having said it for more than five centuries. That made something inside Loki warm just slightly, but he did not show it.

“You do not think me a monster?”

His words hummed with desperation. He was desperate for someone to accept him and love him and out of everyone, he needed her to the most. She furrowed her eyebrows together in genuine puzzlement. 

“Why would I think such a thing?”

He knew it was irrational but it made him angry that she was so forgiving to all his malevolent actions. He didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve her. He felt so unmerited in her presence, sitting in front of him, looking radiant as ever. Just in arms length from him. It just wasn’t fair. So he tried to mask his feelings of longing and want with his indifferent tone.

“Because I am a Jotun. My true form is a blue wicked thing with runes etched into my skin, how could you possibly muster up the courage to look at me let alone stay married to me?” 

“I have seen you in every possible unflattering circumstance –“

She smiled.

“-I do not think your skin becoming a shade of sapphire would bother me so.”

Her eyes sparkled as she coyly smiled at him, thinking he should have known better than to question her affection for him.

“What if _I_ choose to end our marriage?”

He asked. He didn’t want to. Ever. But he was a masochist and wanted to see what she would say. He instantly regretted saying it with the confused and hurt look that she gave him. She looked at him then to her fidgeting hands.

“Is that what you wish?”

Her heart felt a dull wrench at his words.

_Never!_

He screamed in his head.

“Maybe I choose to end it for you. To save you the misery of staying maritally bound to someone…something like me.”

It was the easiest way to tell her he didn’t deserve to stay married to her without actually saying it. Her next move somewhat surprised and startled him. She leaned forward and softly placed a delicate hand over one of his. He stared at the union of their hands and sat in silence. He felt a surge of heat radiate off of her touch and course through his body. It was the first time they had touched since he had kissed her goodbye that fateful day. 

“I see the suffering you are going through and what you are putting yourself through. I see how people perceive you but it is not how _I_ perceive you. You have always been different, Loki, maybe your true origin explains why. You have forever been a vast contrast from your brother who shines like gold in the sun –“

Her last words made his eyes drop in defeat until her hand gently came to his face, cradling his cheek in her soft palm, raising his eyes to meet hers.

“While you are velvety like the night, engulfing me like the cosmos. You are beautiful Loki, and you are mine and I am yours.”

Her spectacular blue eyes destroyed the wall he had spent tediously building and for the first time in a long time, he felt happy. They looked at each other, their eyes locked and she slowly saw his eyes start to illuminate. 

“Sigyn, I…”

He intertwined their fingers, relishing the feel of her fingers laced through his. He absentmindedly ran a thumb over her soft skin. 

“Can you ever forgive me?”

Her heart elated at those words and the longing in his eyes and she closed her eyes to savor the moment. She smiled gently at him, answering him with her eyes and she was about to speak when the door behind them opened abruptly, with guards and Thor and Sif filling the room. Sigyn and Loki quickly rose from their seats, still holding hands. Sigyn found herself right up against Loki, the only thing separating them were their joined hands. They looked around the room then Loki looked down and met Sigyn’s eyes, searching his desperately, trying to find a way out of this. He gently brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them sweetly, never looking away from her. 

“It will be alright.”

He tried to reassure her, giving her that endearing smile she had missed for so long. She tried to return it but the foreboding feeling of what was about to come stopped her from doing so. 

A guard firmly put his hand on Loki’s shoulder, earning him a glare from Sigyn.

“Time to go.”

The guard said roughly turning Loki around. Sigyn heard the sound of the shackles coming forward and she darted around Loki to put herself between Loki and the guard.

“Need I remind you he came willingly and that he is _still_ the second prince of Asgard?”

Loki was impressed with the way Sigyn managed to snarl and still look lovely doing so. He smiled to himself and watched the guard’s expression start to fade from frozen to annoyed.

“But what if he tries to…”

“He won’t. I’ll be sure of it.”

There was a long pause, they both watched as the guard mauled over the idea in his mind and finally handed the shackles to another guard in the back.

“Fine, but if he tries something funny, you’ll both have to answer for it.”

The guard hissed trying to maintain his dominance and his rank and signaled for the rest of the guards to fall out and for Sigyn and Loki to follow. Sigyn turned around to face Loki, staring up at him, sighing deeply, forgetting how exquisitely handsome he was. She trailed a finger down his jaw line as she felt his hands wrap around her waist. It was an unspoken exchange between the two of them, telling each other everything they wanted to hear and say with just their eyes. Before Sigyn knew it, Loki bent down and pressed his lips firmly to hers. A euphoric feeling took hold of her and she felt as if she were floating. It was delicious and fulfilling. She pushed against him, feeling his grip tighten, her arms snaked around his neck and pulled his head down, pushing their lips harder against each other. They were lost for a moment in the sensation of his each others bodies before reluctantly pulling away from each other. Sif lightly pulled her away from him, their contact only broken when their reach failed them and their fingertips left each others embrace. 

It was then that they marched to the throne room where Odin sat silently and unyielding at his throne.


	4. Chapter 4

Sigyn stood silently next to Thor, across the way from Sif and the Warriors Three, as Loki was escorted to the bottom of the stairs leading up to Odin. Odin, as he always was, was standing tall at the top with a calm, imperial look on his face. His one eye fixated on Loki. When the guards stopped and Loki stood still, he reluctantly looked up and met the gaze of his adopted father. 

“Loki.”

The Allfather greeted simply.

“Allfather.”

Loki returned.

“During my absence, you took it upon yourself to punish your brother in his exile, tried to eliminate Jotunheim, killed their king, put our realm in danger with your foolishness and your deceit and your lies, you have betrayed your loved ones because of your misguided anger and jealousy. What do you have to say for yourself?”

The Allfather spoke with a quite power that sent chills down Sigyn’s spine. She admired and adored the Allfather for everything that he was and what he could do, she wanted desperately to see Odin and Loki mend their fractured relationship. 

Loki cleared his throat before he spoke.

“I admit to my wrong doings, granted they were so not long ago but I have seen the error in my ways. I acted out of stupidity and my envy for my brother, for the hurt of knowing the true nature of my birth, I felt betrayed and manipulated and I let my emotions get the best of me. I cannot take back the wrongs I have done, even though I wish I could do so. I…”

Loki’s voice cracked and he looked away to regain his calm.

“I was a fool to think that destroying an entire race of…my…people would solve anything. I was just running away from my fears and my problems. Any punishment you decide, I willingly accept it.”

He stood tall, his voice was brave and confident but Sigyn could see worry and fear scrawling on Loki’s face. Her heart sank at the very sight of him before the Allfather, waiting for his sentencing. What would happen if he was cast out? She couldn’t bear being torn away from him again. Just then Thor spoke up, his booming voice entering her thoughts.

“Father…before you decide anything, may I speak on behalf of my brother?”

Odin nodded slightly.

“Do not hold against him what he did while I was on Midgard, sending the Destroyer and all.”

Sif and the Warriors Three quickly shot glances at Thor as if saying – _excuse me_?? 

“I now see the vast shadow Loki was cast under with me as his elder sibling. I should have learned long ago not to be so foolish and arrogant but I was and I ended up hurting my own brother in the midst of it all. It must not have been easy all these years to feel second best, second loved, second at anything, especially with me not being the brother I should have been. I see now, after all his misdeeds that it was only out of hundreds of years of neglect and being in my shadow that he lashed out at me the way he did. I pray thee not to let it affect your decision towards his punishment.”

Thor bowed and put a large hand on Loki’s shoulder and gave him his innocent Thor-like smile. Loki surprised himself when he let his mouth genuinely return Thor's grin. Odin was silent and waited for Thor to move back to his position by Sigyn. Then something happened that Sigyn was not at all expecting, none of them did. Odin turned to her and calmed asked her if she had anything to say on Loki’s behalf. 

She blinked a few times in shock, looking at Odin then to Loki then back to the Allfather. She stepped forward quietly and tried hard not to tremble before speaking.

“Allfather, I of all people understand Loki in a way most do not. I know how difficult and foolish he can be, he did not earn the title of God of Mischief for nothing-“

She turned to Loki and gave him a coy smile and looked back at Odin.

“I would not have married him if I thought him to be evil at heart, even a little. I see the suffering he is going through and the suffering he has caused but he is a good man. Let him stay here…in Asgard…to learn to become a better version of himself. Work on mending the wrongs he has done, fix relationships with all who he has fractured them with.”

She fell silent and waited for Odin to respond. He stayed silent for a while, the look of contemplation showed on his face. The others had gone to talking quietly amongst themselves, whispering little phrases to each other before the Allfather spoke boldly.

“Loki Odinson, are you ready to accept your punishment?”

Loki swallowed hard.

“Yes. I am.”

“So be it. Loki, in the name of my father and his father before him, I shall see to it that you will return to Midgard for a short time and fix everything you have destroyed. I shall not cast you out but keep you on Asgard for the remainder of your days after you return from Midgard. You are to be locked away for your crimes until a day comes to where I see fit that you have earned a release. And upon your release, you will not rest until all the sabotage and cruelness you have plagued upon this realm is undone.”

Some thought it was much. Some thought it was little. Some wanted to see him put to death. Others wanted him to walk free. Loki was rather surprised that he was not getting any kind of physical punishment and just fixing what he had broken and then to sit in a cell and never leave Asgard again. He didn’t know if it was easy or if in the end, he would see it to be much worse than he imagined. 

Sigyn didn’t know what to think. She ran the punishment guidelines through her head.

_He has to go to Earth and fix everything. Then come back and stay in a cell until Odin tells him he has served his time. Then he has to fix things here on Asgard, whatever that might be and he can never leave Asgard again. Why do I feel like it’s all too easy?_

And Sigyn was right. She watched the Allfather closely and knew he wasn’t finished. 

“As a truce with Jotunheim for your attempt on their lives and their home planet, we came to an agreement on your punishment. Without taking your life, they settled on something that would weaken you, take away from you something you favor greatly.”

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation. 

“Your words.”

His conclusive tone confused everyone, not understand his meaning. But when several guards marched out with a short, plump little man with a spool of thread and a needle, Sigyn’s skin danced with goose bumps so much it hurt. 

_Oh God Loki! No!_

The dwarf walked over to Loki and the guards forced him down to his knees where he watched with widening eyes, the dwarf threading the thick thread through the eye of the needle. Sigyn had only heard of this in stories as a child. That the dwarves of Nidavellir had a yarn woven with magic that they would use to sew a person’s mouth shut that was accused of using witchcraft or spells for wickedness or if they were caught lying or cheating. When they would sew their mouth shut, the thread made it impossible for the victim to speak or utter any sound at all. 

Loki apparently had heard of this story too because his eyes widened in fear as the dwarf started the needle into his bottom lip and pulled the thread through. The dwarf worked unusually fast, and Sigyn turned away and buried her face in Thor’s armor, she couldn’t bear to watch. Everyone in the court was deathly silent, even Loki. She figured he must have been in shock, the only sound he made were small whimpers each time the needle pushed through his flesh. He eventually fell silent as the needle made its last incision and Loki’s face twisted in pain and horror at the outcome. He raised his hands to his mouth, running his fingertips gently over the thread and pulled away to see traces of blood. Tears streamed down both Sigyn and Loki’s faces. Thor stood in shock as he had watched his brother go through torment. 

“Father! How could you agree to such a thing!?”

Thor’s voice boomed with rage and un-acceptance.

“It was the only arrangement they would agree on that did not involve Loki’s death. I had no other choice.”

The Allfather’s words were mixed with sadness and regret. It was true, the Jotun’s wanted Loki’s head for what he did or tried to do. Odin tried to think of anything and everything that would turn them away and finally it was suggested about the thread of Nidavellir. None were more terrified at the agreement than Frigga, not until Sigyn found out that is. 

She ran to Loki’s side as the guards escorted the dwarf out of the room. She dropped to her knees in front of Loki, who was still reeling from the experience of having his mouth sewn shut. She clung to him, trying hard not to tremble but it was too hard when she was crying like she was. His mind moved at a sluggish pace, not noticing Sigyn holding him until moments after. His arms went around her and he clung to her desperately, praying for dear life that he didn’t have to let go. She leaned away from him slowly to look him in the eyes, her hands cradled his head and looked at the tragedy done to his mouth. He strained for words that wouldn’t come or any sound at all. His eyes running rapidly over her face, terrified and pleading. She ran her thumb gently over his lips and he winced.

“It’ll be ok. It will. It will be ok.”

She whispered to him, nodding her head and gathering up every ounce of comfort she could illustrate on her face. She had to get him calm somehow, she hated to see him panicked like he was. He took a deep breath in through his nose and his eyes started to relax and he started shaking his head in unison with her, telling her - _ok._

The guards grabbed Loki’s shoulders and heaved him to a standing position. Sigyn knew what was coming next and she stood and they held onto each other tightly.

“I love you. I love you Loki. I love you so much.”

She whispered to him, kissing his tears away, running her fingers through his hair. He hands clutched the fabric of her dress around her waist and blinked slowly at her, acknowledging and returning the sentiment. The guards walked off with Loki in tow, Thor was told to follow and they were gone once again to Midgard. 

Sigyn was left standing there in the throne room. Everyone else started to gradually make their way out but Sif came to her side and held her tight, fearing she may fall over if not supported. When everything had happened, it was like slow motion but as she replayed it in her mind and the realness of it all, it’s like it happened so fast, she blinked and it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will get dirty. promise :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at naughty writing, hope you like it :) Let me know what you think

Sigyn didn’t see Loki again for months. He and Thor had been busy disposing the remains of the Chitauri Army and removing debris from the city. Nobody was pleased to see Loki again but they were satisfied that he was doing something helpful after all the destruction he had caused. They tried to take him into their custody but Thor quickly let them know that he was not to be touched or harmed or arrested or they would pay for it greatly.

Sigyn was lounging about on the balcony in her room, letting the warmth of the Asgardian sun sink into her skin. It was still early morning, she could still smell the freshness that comes with a new day. Her anticipation of when Loki would come back had started to fade with each day, still missing him but now she could get a nights rest without tossing and turning all night. The memories of that day in court when she helplessly watched him get his mouth sewn shut still haunted her but she was improving dismissing those thoughts and busying herself with work or learning a new spell. She watched as sunlight slowly started to trickle over the roses in the gardens below when one of Frigga’s handmaids entered the chamber to deliver a message about Loki’s return. Her heart started to race as she listened to the maid, saying that Loki and Thor had arrived but that Loki was to be directly taken to the prison. Without any hesitation, Sigyn leapt from her spot and down the grand hallways to the prison in the bottom levels of the palace.

When she arrived, it was just in time to see a guard locking up Loki’s cell with Loki inside. She rushed over to the barred door and gripped the bars. When Loki saw her, he made his way to the door and placed his hands over hers. They leaned their heads into the spaces between the bars and gently touched foreheads.

“I’ve been so worried about you.”

Sigyn said relishing the feel of Loki’s hands over hers. He didn’t say anything, the thread was still very much sewn in. She reached a hand out and thumbed over the threads, he didn’t wince this time, he had gotten used to them now.

“Are you alright?”

Her eyes wandered over his face, the scars and bruises she had seen when he had first arrived months ago, were gone. His skin looked healed, he looked healthy and she realized how she kept forgetting just how beautiful he was.

He nodded in response, leaning into her palm that was softly holding his cheek, her fingers lightly tracing up his cheekbone. His eyes closed, savoring the feel of her soft hands on his skin, the warmth her touch radiated, just being close to her sent a surge of heat through him. He opened his eyes when she called out to the guard.

“When can these be removed?”

She motioned to the thread.

“Allfather hasn’t said yet.”

The guard replied.

“Well can you go ask him? Tell him I am requesting the inquiry.”

Without a word, the guard bowed and headed out of the room and up the stairs to Odin’s chambers. Sigyn turned back to Loki and gently pressed her lips to his hand that was covering hers. She lips brushed his knuckles and his hand opened in return to hold her face. They stayed embraced until the guard returned with Odin with him. Sigyn immediately stepped away and bowed.

“Allfather.”

She greeted.

“Hello Lady Sigyn, looking lovely as always.”  
Odin stepped forward and took Sigyn’s hands in his and gave her a pleasant smile.

“Thank you.”

She beamed sweetly at him, something that always seemed to light Odin’s face up, as much as his face could light up. He loved her pleasant demeanor and her innocence. He remained silent when she and Loki had decided to marry. He loved his son but was afraid of him ruining how charming and kind Sigyn was. He was proud to think that after all these years, she was still as sweet as the day he met her as a child.

Odin stepped towards Loki and paused a moment.

“Thor tells me that Midgard is recuperating nicely after your plot against it. Said you did a marvelous job at helping clean up the mess that you made. Is this true?”

Loki nodded. Odin noticed a look of innocence in Loki’s eyes, something he hadn’t seen in quite some time.

“It seems as though you have started to learn from your mistakes. Taking with you the lesson I hoped you would acquire. Finding out the hard way to overcome your strife and turmoil.”

It was more of a statement than a question. Loki didn’t respond, he just kept his eyes on Odin.

“Very well, I think you have suffered from those bindings long enough.”

He motioned to the guard to cut the thread out but not before telling them to do it gently. Sigyn stayed and held Loki’s hand through the bars as the guards cut each thread and pull it through the punctures in his lips. Once it was done, everyone including Odin left the chamber, leaving Sigyn and Loki to themselves.

Loki moved his jaw around, stretching it, enjoying the freedom of being able to move it again. His fingers ran over the holes that lingered now that the thread was gone. When he spoke again, his voice was hoarse from under-use and it took him a minute to get it back to his natural velvetiness.

“I missed your face.”

He knuckles caressed her soft cheek.

“I missed yours as well.”

She smiled before leaning forward and finally kissing his lips. He moaned deeply into her mouth, loving the way her mouth felt on his. So soft, so warm, so inviting. Something he missed terribly. Her heart fluttered when their lips met and she saddened a bit to know that she couldn’t have him the way she wanted him, not while he was locked away. When they broke apart, she pressed her lips together, the feeling of his scars left a tingling sensation on them. He looked down.

“I’m sorry.”

He sounded so defeated.

“For what?”

“My scars, they…they must not be pleasant to kiss.”

Her heart nearly broke at his words, she was horrified to think that he thought she didn’t want to kiss him. She reached a hand through the bars and took his chin in her fingers and ran a thumb over the wounds. When she was done, she smiled at him with a pleased look on her face. He looked puzzled but when his hand went to his mouth, he didn’t feel the rough feel of the holes anymore. He smirked at her, seeing how pleased she was with herself.

“You’ve been studying.”

He said taking her hand, kissing each fingertip separately.

“Yes I have. Figured something like this would come in handy and it did.”

“You are a marvel, Sigyn. I…don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Probably fall apart.”

She said coyly. They spent the next hour talking about everything they could fit in, his time on Midgard, how he felt towards his father, his relationship with Thor. But he made one thing very clear to her and it was that no matter what he had happened, his love for her never wavered, if anything it got stronger. It was something that she didn’t need to hear because she already knew it but it was still nice to hear it anyway.

Sigyn decided to leave, reluctantly but they said their ‘good-byes’ and spent a while kissing, trying to make up for lost times. He kissed her hands and told her he’d see her around with his classic smirk and with that, she headed back to her room.

*

As Sigyn closed the heavy door to her room behind her, she ran her fingers through her blonde curls and sighed deeply. The look of Loki in a cell was weighing heavy on her heart and she didn’t know how long she could go with having him locked away and not by her side. Her delicate fingers reached around to the buttons on her gown and proceeded to undo them. Each button coming apart from its hook, she unhooked the last one and her long, white gown pooled on the floor around her feet, leaving her body completely bare.

“ _That_ is something I have missed very much.”

A very coy voice came from behind her. It made her jump and she quickly turned, her hands covering her chest, and found Loki leaning against one of the large, stone pillars in their room. He had a devilish smile on his face, seemingly pleased with what his eyes were taking in. Once Sigyn saw it was Loki, she relaxed, letting her arms drop to her sides, exposing her perfect breasts to the air and to Loki’s hungry eyes. She let her eyebrows push together.

“Wh-what are you doing here? How are you here? Did you break out of your cell?”

Her voice echoed with worry, she desperately didn’t want anything worse to happen to him especially for something like sneaking out to come see her. Loki stalked towards her, his charming smile never leaving his face as his eyes wandered over her flawless form. Before she could blink, he was inches away from her and she found herself getting very warm, her cheeks started to flush. He raised a hand and lightly trailed his fingers down her arm, caressing her soft skin.

“No worries, love, they have no idea that I have even left.”

“But how?”

He gave her a sly look, something that told her she should have known better. She paused and it hit her and she smiled up at him.

“You made a duplicate?”

He hummed in response as he leaned in to kiss her jaw line. His long, slender fingers trailing patterns down her back making her skin dance with goose bumps. She swallowed hard.

“But what if you…get caught?”

His tongue traced small, light circles over the soft flesh where her neck and shoulder met and he smiled into her skin when he felt her shudder.

“I won’t.”

Her eyes involuntarily closed and she leaned into his body, snaking her arms around his broad shoulders. He responded by wrapping his arms around her petite form and pulling her flush against him, tilting his pelvis into hers and hearing a small whimper escape her lips.

“But how do you-“

He silenced her with a kiss and it nearly took her breath away. Her fingers pushed slowly through his hair and rested at the nape of his neck and she let out a soft moan when she felt his hands start to roam the front of her body, cupping her breasts and rubbing her nipples between his thumb and forefinger until they fully hardened. He dropped to his knees, kissing her stomach softly, his large hands on her hips, gliding up her delicious curves, guiding him as he kissed his way to her breasts and let a nipple enter his mouth and sucked hard. Running the tip of his tongue over the hardened mounds over and over, he looked up to see her head tilt back and her eyes flutter closed, biting her bottom lip to stifle a moan. His hands splayed across her back and he pulled her closer, forcing more of her flesh into his mouth. Sucking sweetly, slowly, he flicked his tongue over the tips and she dug her fingers into his shoulders, a low guttural noise drew from her mouth. He pulled his mouth away from her nipple, slightly dragging it with his mouth, making her breath catch in her throat and moved to do the same to the other and Sigyn noticed the luscious heat pooling in her belly and the wetness between her legs.

Without a word, he picked her up and gingerly carried her over to their bed. The bed they haven’t shared in so long it’s was almost painful when he placed her on the furs that line the bed. He looked over her naked body, drinking in her image, her porcelain skin, the way her blonde hair cascaded down the pillows, the look of chaotic lust and passion in her eyes as she looked up at him. He moved towards her, the bed dipping to his weight as he hovered over her body, his hands on either side of her keeping him up and he leaned in to give her a slow, warm, passionate kiss. His tongue gradually probed inside her mouth and there was something that nearly broke in Sigyn as he did. She kissed him in return but her kisses became more and more hungry and desperate, feeling as if this perfect moment will end at any minute.

His armor was becoming bothersome, keeping them from what they long for, so with a simple flick of his wrist, he was just as naked as she was and she writhed underneath him, hooking a leg over his hip to pull him closer and she felt his hardness press against her thigh and it caused her to smile into their kiss. He cupped her face and kissed her painfully slow, dragging his teeth across her bottom lip and softly sucking it, relishing the sounds it caused her to make. Her hips bucked against his, she reached down between them to take hold of his hard phallus and stroked him lovingly. It stopped their kiss, his attention now on her hand wrapped around his member and it sent a chill down his spine, forgetting how good she felt underneath him, against his bare skin.

He knew that if he allowed her to continue, their first night back together wouldn’t have been a long one and his hand stilled her movement and she gave him a hurt look. He roughly kissed her, pinning her arms above her head and thrusting against her. One hand broke away and moved to the sensitive, heated center between her legs and he smiled when he felt how wet she was, adoring the look on her face as he pushed a long finger inside of her. Pumping it in and out of her slowly, again and again, her back arched and she pushed her hips down onto his finger more and he slipped in another finger to make her body torque again.

His mouth focused on her tongue, with his fingers still inside her, pushing his tongue against hers, loving the feeling of how slick their tongues were as they twisted and pushed against each other. He slowly removed his moistened digits from her throbbing slit, smirking when he heard her whine. He looked her in the eyes as he took his fingers and sucked her juices off, and watched as her eyes widened, lighting with wild lust and she roughly grabbed his face to meet her lips and kissed him fiercely.

He positioned himself, the tip of him pressed against the lips between her thighs and in a languid, fluid movement he sunk deep inside of her, pushing his length deep within her until every inch of him is engulfed by her hot, tight, wet center. It sent a shudder through his body and it made her whole body ache with desire. Feeling him inside her, pulsing against her most inner walls was a feeling she had craved for so long. It took them both a minute to recover from the immediate rush of pleasure and their eyes locked. Sigyn’s deep blue eyes radiated with a fire that only Loki could put in them and Loki’s dark emerald eyes looked at her from underneath his lashes and he started to move inside her.

Her fingers raked up his back as he pushed inside of her, digging her nails into his flesh with each rhythmic thrust. His arms clung to her shoulders as he kissed a line down her shoulder, licking the salty sweat from her skin. She moved her legs, wrapping them around his waist and it forced him move harder, pounding against her. Small cries and whimpers came ragged from her lips, accompanied by his name in soft moans and pleas from her begging him not to stop. Propping himself up, with his arms on either side of her, his eyes closed involuntarily, him trying to savor the way she felt around him. The way she looked, the sounds she made, his senses were in overload.

He moved inside of her at a steady pace feeling as her walls started to clench around him in anticipation of her oncoming climax. The looks of it hurt in the most delicious way to utter bliss to earth shattering sensation flashed on her face and he could feel his own orgasm approaching as she forced moans out that only came out like animalistic grunts and harsh inhales.

Her back arched and her head flew back as a deep tremor surged through her whole body and every nerve ending she possessed erupted in pleasure. Her name fell from his lips as he spilled inside of her and it took a great amount of his energy not to collapse once his climax riddled his body. He slowly pulled out of her, causing her breath to catch in a sharp inhale and they lay beside each other, sweaty, marvelously satisfied and slightly trembling. He pulled her to him and cradled her body against his, kissing each of her finger tips slowly.

“I love you, Sigyn.”

His words made her look up from hooded lids and she smiled so bright that it forced him to grin and lightly made his cheeks blush. She leaned up to sweetly kiss his lips, letting her lips linger on his for just a heartbeat too long and pulled away, sweeping a lock of dark hair behind his ears.

“Loki…”

She sighed heavy, immensely happy.

“I love you too.”

*

Loki redressed with another flick of his wrist as the morning sun threatened to peak in through their heavily draped windows. It was almost dawn, the hint of night still lingered but it was time for him to go back before anyone realized that his copy was just a copy. He looked over at a sleeping Sigyn who looked so peaceful and incredibly beautiful and it made his lips curl to an endeared smirk. He had waited for eons it seemed to hold her again and to kiss her and to possess her in the most intimate of ways, he had craved her, they had craved each other. And they did just that, they moaned and thrusted and pulsated and panted and writhed and throbbed and kissed and came into the early hours of the morning. Using their bodies up until they had nothing left then peacefully held each other until sleep took them.

He brushed her hair gently away from her face and placed a tender kiss on her cheek.

“Till I see you again, my love.”

He whispered softly into her ear, his warm breath against her skin made her shiver. With one last loving caress down her cheek, he vanished with a soft green flameless smoke.

 

Sigyn's dress.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki had been locked up for a little over a week in Midgard measurements. No one had caught on to his late night journeys to Sigyn's room or the copy of himself he left behind. Nobody knew any better and they were left with the whole night to do whatever they pleased. And they did.

He would sneak quietly into her room and wait for her if she weren't there already. He found it a game really, of new places to hide since she had caught on to him lurking in the shadows, so now he would find a new place to sit and wait and watch as she would come in from a night of socializing or studying. She always managed to look stunning no matter how tired she claimed to be. She used to undress, unknowingly in front of him, but now she did it as a show, for him, wherever he was. She'd slowly let her hair down, letting it cascade over her shoulders then let whatever gown she was wearing slip right off her body and fall gracefully to the floor. By then, she had already found wherever he had been hiding and turn in his direction with a coy, hungry look in her eyes, not being ashamed of her perfectly nude form and call out to him. 

"Oh Loki-i-i."

She would practically purr it and it would drive him wild, making him emerge into plain sight and stalk towards her. He looked at her like a hunter to its prey, ready to devour her and she would be more than willing. His hands would slide over ever inch of her flawless body, mapping it with his tongue as if he hadn't done it a hundred times before. Her soft moans and the way her body would arch into him was fuel to his never ending fire for her. She now had the spell down that, with a flick of her wrist, he would be completely naked against her, struggling for breath as their lips would meet over and over again. He would take her to the bed, or to the desk, or the balcony, or the floor, (they never grew tired of finding new places to use) and he would ravage her until her voice would go hoarse from her screams of ecstasy or until her body would go limp, whichever came first. Then after countless, long, tiring, sweaty hours of being entwined in each other, just about the time the sun would start to approach, he would give her sweet kisses goodbye and vanish from their room, back to his cell. 

It was these thoughts that Loki was happily daydreaming about when Thor made his way into the prison below the palace to speak with his younger brother. It was close to late afternoon, the sun was bright and warm and enriching everything it touched, everything except the prison below the sun's reach. There was a single window, that let the tiniest bit of fresh air in but the air there was stagnant and musky, having the feel as if stepping into a thick, motionless fog when the cellar doors were opened. Thor made his way down the damp stairs and to the doors that held his brother and peered into the cell. He found Loki sprawled out on his cot with his arms folded pleasantly behind his head, with a surprisingly content grin on his face. 

"Brother?"

Thor's strong voice broke the thickness in the room and Loki spoke without opening his eyes to the blonde haired prince.

"Yes Thor?"

He said with his usual lackadaisical tone, arching an eyebrow.

"I have come to see how you are doing?"

Loki noted the innocence in Thor's tone, rolling his eyes at just how child like his brother could be.

"I'm doing quite well actually."

It was rare, but he wasn't lying. Life in the cell wasn't that hard for Loki. He had his books to read, his spells to practice and the warm body of his divine Sigyn to do unspeakable things with at night, all in all, being locked up wasn't too bad. And it absolutely delighted Loki to hear and see the confusion in Thor. 

"Yes, I can see that. Why is that?"

"You seem disappointed that I'm not down here suffering, Thor?"

"No not at all, it's just that...well...you seem as if you are enjoying being locked away. I find that rather strange, don't you?"

Loki tried to stop his smile but he couldn't help it and it his whole face grinned at Thor's words, it was too much fun, especially not getting caught.

"Oh Thor, everything I've ever done has always been rather strange hasn't it?"

"Well I suppose so?"

Thor wasn't sold on his own words and just starred at Loki harder, trying to figure what it was that Loki was up to.

"What tricks are you up to brother?"

Thor's tone suddenly turned serious but Loki's smile didn't falter.

"Why must I always be up to tricks with you brother? Can I not just be content with my surroundings, in a cell or not?"

"I would say yes but I have noticed a lack of Sigyn's presence of late. She has not come to visit you and you still seem so pleased, this is what I find odd."

Thor's words literally made Loki burst into laughter. He couldn't help it, Thor was right on top of the very thing he was trying to figure out and still didn't have a clue, it was all too amusing to Loki to try to subdue. He rolled out of his cot and sprang to his feet and staggered to the bars through deep inhales in between laughs. 

"Don't ever let anyone tell you that you don't have a sense of humor Thor because you certainly have me amused."

Loki reached a hand through the bars and placed it on his brother's shoulder, who was now looking a mixture of confused and angry, angry for being laughed at and not knowing why.

"Enough of your games, Loki! Tell me what is going on here, I know it is something."

Loki cleared his throat, trying to mellow his remaining chuckles under his breath and he leaned in towards the bars, his voice significantly softer to where Thor had to lean in to hear him.

"Brother, you know my many talents. What you have noticed lately is correct. A lack of something and comfort with my placement. Odd you say? Think about it."

_Riddles._

Thor thought and he rolled his eyes. He hated when Loki talked in riddles, it just made him madder. Especially with the look that his dark haired brother gave him, as if he should know the answer already, it infuriated him. Suddenly, there was a voice, a whisper right behind him, right in his ear, so close, he could feel the breath right on his skin. It made Thor jump and he reeled around to see...Loki....standing in front of him, not behind the bars. He quickly did a double take and found the the other Loki was still behind bars, grinning at him. It took him a minute and his voice boomed with anger as he spoke.

"Loki, you cannot do that! If they catch you..."

Thor's anger was promptly stopped by Loki quieting him down and speaking very softly.

"But they won't. Just as long as you keep it secret. I'm not harming anyone. I don't leave during the day, I only go one place at night and then I come right back."

"Sigyn...?"

Loki nodded. He was very smug for more than just surprising his brother with a copy, again - _something he really should be getting used to by now_ , but the fact that his brother wouldn't have guessed it unless he had shown him. But his smug look soon faded from his face and his eyebrows pushed together as he looked to the ground.

"Please Thor. She is all that keeps me sane in this nightmare. Being able to see her at night and be able to touch her and hold her, it...it saves me."

Thor's heart nearly broke at his brother's words, he could feel Loki's heartache with each beat of his heart and he knew then that it would be a secret he would take to his grave. He placed a strong hand on Loki's shoulder and gripped it, reassuringly. The two met each others eyes and an unspoken agreement was made but not before Thor jokingly grabbed Loki and forced him in a head lock.

"Now get back in there before somebody sees you!"

He chuckled as Loki broke free, fixing his disheveled hair and popped back behind the bars. The brothers had a few more pleasant words before Thor headed back up to the palace. 

Neither of them happened to notice the two ravens that had been perched on the window sill, now flying away to their master.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun beamed generously down on Sigyn as she sat in the gardens by the palace. The grass was soft and cool, the flowers were bloomed and radiant and the ground on which she sat was shaded perfectly by the trees. She used to go there quite often with Loki when they were younger but not so much since everything had occurred and she missed it, a lot. Sigyn drifted in and out of daydreams while she worked little spells in her hands, silly ones like crafting butterflies or making fairies dance on petals. Her mind wandered, so often to thoughts of Loki, memories they shared together, moments in time she wished she could relive, like when he taught her her first spell.

It was simple but it thrilled her when she finally knew it. It was an appearance spell, to change the color of one’s hair and when she changed her golden curls to a raven’s black, she was absolutely tickled, as was Loki. He looked down at her giggling with joy that she had accomplished something so little but it elated him to see her so happy and so excited about magic. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and it practically made his heart skip a beat.

Even when they were children, Sigyn always had a way of looking at him that made his whole world stop and he knew that she looked at only him like that. It was his and only his to have. Just like her. She was his and only his to have.

Sigyn blinked herself back to reality and with a wave of her hand, the butterflies that had been floating lightly in front of her evaporated. Her fingers twitched and she strummed them against the grass, thinking of another spell to practice when she suddenly had a brilliant idea. She quickly rose to her feet, gathered her belongings and headed towards her chambers

*

It was still early evening, the time of day where the sunny day started to give way to the onyx night sky. Sigyn smiled to herself knowing she would be first in the room before Loki had the time or opportunity to leave his cell. As she made her way into the vacant room, she gave the colossal doors a heavy shove with her foot and they clanged closed, echoing in the room.

She floated around the room, removing her jewelry, placing her books back in their proper place, removing the layers of clothing she was wearing until she had just the light, airy fabric of her gown on. She daintily snapped her fingers and fire flickered into existence as the candles about her room become lit. She sat down at her vanity, a large golden trimmed mirror with marble shelving and looked over her typical appearance. She smiled to herself at the thought of what she was about to pull off, excited to do it and excited to Loki’s reaction.

She gingerly ran her fingers through her tightly curled hair, seeing the different shades of gold woven into it. She very much liked her curls, they were soft and Loki loved running his hands through them. But she also loved Loki’s hair, his straight raven locks, slightly curled at the end where it met his collar. She took a deep breath in, slowly letting her eyes close and ran her hands over her hair in a long, fluid motion. She could feel her curls straighten and when she opened her eyes, a giggle escaped her throat and she turned her head in every direction looking at her new black as night, uncurled hair. It didn’t look too far off from Sif’s hair, it was long, thick and luxurious and she thought it looked pretty good considering what she is used to. She adjusted her body, preparing for the next change, which was much simpler than the one before it. All she had to do was concentrate and blink and her eyes were suddenly an enchanting shade of jade. Next it was the pigment of her skin. She had a healthy summer glow to her skin but Loki’s had always had a beautiful porcelain-like paleness. So she matched it with a milky white complexion.

By the time she was done, her hair, her eyes and her skin had all transformed to match Loki’s elegant features. She was tickled to know what he thought. To finish, she dreamed herself up a beautiful dark green gown with black trim, cut perfectly to accentuate her marvelous curves. It came attached with a hood that she draped neatly over herself, shadowing her newly enhanced look.

All the magic, with little rest and little food had taken a bit of a toll on Sigyn. Her head started to get dizzy and she leaned forward on her vanity to steady herself, taking deep breaths in to slow down the spinning her head was doing.

She suddenly felt the firm press of a body up against her back, large hands gingerly holding her arms, pulling her to an upright position.

“You look tired my love. Why don’t I take you to bed?”

His velvety voice came as a low whisper right in her ear and she leaned into his tall, lean frame, closing her eyes. His warm breath trickled down her neck, sending shivers down her spine and she let out a soft moan.

She caught his eyes in the reflection in her mirror and she smiled coyly to herself. She turned to face him and removed the hood that covered her. She was thrilled when she saw the look of awe sweep over his face. His mouth dropped, his eyes hungrily washed over her body finally meeting hers and he grinned in that devilish way. He reached forward and took a lock of her hair and twirled it in his fingers.

“You look…enchanting.”

He said still stunned by his wife’s new look. She smiled in response, running her hands up his armor, resting them on his chest.

“What gave you the idea? You didn’t do it because you thought I wanted you to? Right?”

“Oh no, I did it just for fun, I knew you would like it.”

“I do love your curls but this…this I love just the same.”

“You remember this was the first spell you taught me? That appearance spell?”

Loki thought back and smiled when he recalled watching her perform the same spell years and years ago. He looked at her then like he looked at her now, with such adoration and love, it simply amazed him how much time had passed but how his affections for her only grew with each passing day. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and whispered sweetly in her ear.

“I remember how beautiful you looked when you completed it the first time. How your face lit up when you saw that it had worked.”

She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him.

“I am still as lucky now as I was then to be in the presence of such a divine creature like you.”

He continued. Sigyn bit her lip as she tried not to smile as big as she wanted to.

“Oh Loki. You and your way with words haven’t changed. Something I would never change about you, my love.”

He leaned his forehead against hers and they smiled at each other, embraced and relishing the tender moment that they rarely had the opportunity to have.

Loki leaned forward, the tip of his tongue lightly flicked against the shell of her ear, trailing down to nibble her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine causing her to grip the fabric of his shirt tightly. His lips moved down, kissing the delicate flesh behind her ear down to her neck, moving oh so slowly, leaving long, wet lavish kisses down her neck and shoulder. He used his tall, lean frame to push her body until she was right up against the wall followed with him consuming her petite frame. His hands snaked around her body, one landing on her hip, the other on her low back pulling her against him as he set his teeth into the soft skin of her neck and bit down harder as he heard her whimper and clench her fist around the hand that rested on her hip.

His bite wasn’t enough to draw blood but it would leave a mark, he smiled into her neck thinking of how she would explain it if anyone saw. He circled his tongue around the newly formed bite mark, giving it sweet kisses. His lips made their way down her neck where he kissed the shape of her collar bone, his hands gliding up her sides worshiping every inch of her body. His slender fingers came to the line of fabric at her breast, hooking his fingertips inside and slowly pulling the fabric down, exposing her perked nipples. He slid his tongue around the hardened nips painfully slow, earning him another arch of her body into his and a low moan. His other hand moved to the growing heat between her thighs, fussing briefly with the layers of her dress. He found her warmth, slipping a finger between her moistened lips, smiling at how wet she was. He let a finger slowly slide inside of her, hooking upwards making her gasp. Her head fell back against the stone wall and she writhed against his fingers.

“Loki.”

She managed to moan out. Hearing his name tremble from her lips made the growing length in his trousers harden fully, aching to be freed. He pumped inside of her at an agonizingly slow pace, making her hips buck wanting so much more. He stabilized himself against the wall, taking her weight and bringing her leg up to hook over his hip. He pulled his finger out of her just as she was building up a release and smiled at her frown. He seized her wrists in his hands and pinned them to the wall above her head. Not giving her a moment to respond or say a word, his lips collided into hers, kissing her fervently. Their tongues worked at a frenzied pace, exploring each others mouths and tasting each other. He wanted to remember exactly how warm and wet and delicious her mouth was. He pressed his body flush against her, leaving nothing to come between him and her, except now only their clothes.

Sigyn wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him pick her up as he carried her over to their bed. He set her down softly on the bed and stood over her, looking down at the lust filled woman beneath him. Her breasts heaved at her quickened breathing, slowly untying the thread of her dress, releasing her body from her garments. Loki reached down and pulled the remaining clothes off of her, throwing them aside and felt his phallus throb at seeing her naked form. His eyes rolled back in his head when her fingers moved to the threading of his trousers, undoing them with a dramatic pull, finally loosening them enough and pulled them down where they met the floor around his ankles. He went to step out of them but almost lost his balance when he felt her soft, warm, wet tongue greet the head of his manhood followed by her mouth engulfing him whole. He let out a shuddered gasp while his whole body trembled from the sudden sensation. She worked his phallus in and out of her mouth, loving the way his eyes closed with each thrust of her mouth. She pulled off with a pop and looked up to find a disappointed Loki. She smiled and pulled him down upon her wrapping her legs around his waist, his cock dangerously close to her tight opening.

Her arms came around to join each other around his body and before Loki knew what happened, he was on his back with Sigyn beaming down at him, straddling him. His hands slid up her stomach and cupped her breasts, softly running his thumbs over her nipples. Sigyn positioned herself above him, reaching a hand down to help her guide him inside of her, her hips pushed forward and she let out a satisfied moan as she felt him sink deep inside of her. Loki’s body stopped as he felt his member engulfed in soft, wet warmth. She took a moment to regain her composure and started to move her hips, rocking against his to create decadent, delicious friction. His hands steadied on her hips, using them to move against her own movements to work inside her. He leaned forward, kissing in between her breasts then up to her neck, swallowing her body with his arms as they moved together, pivoting against each other.

Their kisses became erratic and wild, not kissing long enough due to quickened, ragged breathing and throaty moans. Sigyn’s rode Loki at a furious pace, feeling the head of his cock hit her walls was such a heavenly pain she craved it, yearned for it. Loki could feel his release creeping up to the surface, ready to explode at the same time as Sigyn’s insides pulsated and tightened against him. They moved together as their bodies climaxed and they clung to each other as they came down hard. Loki’s moans with Sigyn’s breath catching in her throat filled their room. Their sweaty bodies cooling down. Heartbeats slowing down.

Loki met Sigyn’s lips with slow, long, deep kisses, cradling her body against him. They moved around to where Sigyn lay at his side, a leg hooked around his, resting her head against his chest. He peered down at her, meeting his green eyes with hers and smiled. It was all cut off suddenly when there was a knock at the door. They both shot up to a sitting position and waited a few moments before Sigyn answered.

“Who is it?”

“It is Odin Allfather. I wish to have words with you…”

There was a long pause.

“And my son.”

 

Sigyn's dress in the garden.


	8. Chapter 8

- _Several hours prior_ -

The thick sound of wings flapping entered Odins chambers as Hugin and Munin gracefully flew in from the window and glided onto their perch.

"What news do you bring me?" 

Odin's calm voice asked.

"He leaves at night, Master, to visit her chambers."

Hugin cawed.

"How does he do so?"

Odin had yet to look up from his studies to his loyal ravens.

"Magic, sire. He creates a duplicate to stay in his cell while he transports elsewhere."

Munin added. 

"Does he travel anywhere else?"

"No, Master, only to see her."

Odin gave a very long, tired sigh and finally looked away from his readings. He had known something was amiss when Loki looked all too comfortable in his cell on a daily basis, as if he were completely fine being in there when usually the fact of being imprisoned would weigh heavily on a person and the breaking of their spirit could be seen on their face. But not with Loki. He seemed...pleased. Like it didn’t bother him in the slightest. Plus Odin had noted the absence of Sigyn, who had only visited him the first day he was locked away but not a day since. Something he found very odd.

Odin had hated more than anything the way Loki had fallen into an abyss of loathing and despair. He mainly blamed himself. He tortured himself with thoughts of paths he could have taken instead of lying to Loki about his past and he wanted so desperately to help Loki regain his humanity and honor. He figured that keeping Loki on Asgard for eternity would destroy any opportunity for Loki to plot or to create more chaos and perhaps give them time to mend their fractured relationship. 

He really didn’t blame Loki for going to visit Sigyn. He had almost expected it. He expected worse than that actually. But he knew that if he didn’t punish Loki for breaking out of his cell, then all of Asgard would think he was favoring the God of Chaos and lose the respect and authority he had long possessed. 

He didn’t like the decision he had come up with. He had nothing against Sigyn. He greatly admired her for her devotion and love for Loki and loved her like the daughter he never had. 

_Maybe not forever. Maybe just for a little while. Just until things go back to normal._

He thought to himself. It pained him to think that this was the only way to really get through to Loki and make him stop all this nonsense and foolishness. And Sigyn was just an innocent bystander, guilty by association. 

He took a deep breath and rose from his seat. He turned to look out over the balcony on his golden city. He watched the people down below scurry about the city streets, going about their daily routines, closing up for the night. 

_I’ll give him till morning._

He decided. 

*

After sleepless hours of tossing and turning, dawn was daring to make a new day when Odin had had enough of waiting around. Sensing that Loki was still in Sigyn’s chambers, he collected his thoughts and exited his room with Hugin and Munin in tow. 

When he arrived at their grand, arched doors, he didn’t think it would hit him so hard at what news he was about to put upon them as much as it did. His fists hesitated to knock on the door but with a gulp, he knocked.

“Who is it?”

He heard Sigyn’s delicate voice call from behind the entryway. It almost made his heart hurt.

“It is Odin Allfather. I wish to have words with you…”

There was a long pause.

_Heavens forgive me._

“And my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger eh? Well i tried. Stayed tuned to find out the conclusion of it all and what Odin's punishment is...


	9. Chapter 9

The room grew deadly silent as Sigyn glanced at Loki searching his eyes for an answer. 

“You must go!”

She said in a frantic whisper. Loki just calmly shook his head.

“He already knows I’m here. Leaving would be pointless.”

Loki’s tone was threaded with defeat, knowing he had been caught. He wasn’t surprised. He figured Odin would have caught him sooner than this. He looked at Sigyn, whose eyes were welling with tears, afraid of what was going to happen to him. He smiled weakly and gently took her face in his hands. He leaned in slow and gave her a full, warm, passionate kiss. When they pulled away, she took a deep breath and they both rose from the bed. Quickly dressing themselves, Sigyn in a thin nightgown and Loki in a pair of trousers, they answered the door.

Standing in front of them was Odin with Hugin and Munin perched on his shoulders. Loki scoffed at the birds, knowing all too well that they were the source of his demise. 

“Allfather. Won’t you come in?”

Sigyn greeted nervously. The whole thing was far too calm for her liking. Odin stepped in gracefully, no look of rage or threat on his face as he glanced around the room finally stopping on Loki. 

“Well…you find me out. What action will you take?”

Loki said without any hint of sarcasm, he just wanted to get his punishment over and done with. 

“What action would you have me take?”

Odin responded in his regal way.

“Release me from my imprisonment. I have learned my lesson and will not venture off to other realms. I will do as you ask.”

“Why should I believe your words now? You said it before, yet here we are, in your chambers when you are supposed to be locked away.”

“I respected your decisions and your rulings of locking me away and keeping me on Asgard forever. But you must know that I would have eventually found a way out to visit my wife.”

The words – _my wife_ \- came out as bitterly as Loki could muster, trying his hardest to make Odin see that he could not separate them even if he tried.

“I’m not surprised. But I must treat your actions as I would with any other prisoner. But seeing as how I cannot punish you to be locked away any further than you already are, I must take away something from you to get you to understand that your punishments are for a reason, to get you to end your rein of foolishness before you destroy anymore lives or hurt anyone else, including yourself.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed at Odin’s words, trying to figure out what it was that Odin was supposedly going to take away from him.

“And what will you take? My magic? Take it. What else? My words? Well…you’ve already done that.”

His resentment was increasing with each passing moment as he looked on at his pseudo father.

“No, not your magic. And not your words.”

Odin paused, not from nervousness or anxiety but because his mouth had suddenly gone dry and he fought to find his words.

“I have decided to take away the one thing I know will gain your attention…”

His eyes fell to Sigyn.

“Your wife.”

There was a long moment of silence before Loki’s anger erupted, echoing in the room.

“What?! You will do no such thing!”

Loki raged at the Allfather. Sigyn stood there bewildered and afraid to move.

_What did he mean he was going to take me away from him? Is he going to kill me?!_

Her eyes watered even more than they were before with terrifying thoughts of what was in store for her nearing future.

“Lady Sigyn, forgive me. As Odin Allfather, I hereby send you into another realm where you will stay bound until Loki has fulfilled his sentence.”

“Father! You can’t!”

Loki’s voice was less angry and now pleading for Odin to change his mind.

“I’m sorry my son but you leave me no choice. With Sigyn gone, you will have nowhere to go and if you want her to return, you must carry out your remaining punishment without breaking any rules. Until then, you will not see her. The choice was yours and this is your path now.”

The vibration of Odin’s dark energy magic could be felt in the room and it made Sigyn’s blood run cold. She saw a bright light start to form from Odin’s fingertips and she shut her eyes tight, not wanting to see it coming or see Loki’s face as she was cast into another world. Her heart sank when she heard Loki scream her name.

What happened next happened so fast that all Sigyn saw underneath her eyelids was a bright glow that seemed to grow in intensity until it nearly made her eyes water. She heard a strange crackling sound followed by an anguish cry from Loki and then it was over. When she slowly blinked her eyes open, her breath caught in her throat and she stared disbelievingly about the room. 

“Loki…what…what have you done?”

Her voice was filled with horror and shock. In front of her lay Odin, seemingly dead and the birds frozen in mid flight. Loki stood where he had previously and just gazed down at the body of his motionless father. 

“I…I had no other choice. I couldn’t lose you.”

Loki never looked up at Sigyn, just continued to look at Odin. His voice was distant and barely above a whisper. 

“Is he…dead?”

Sigyn knelt down over Odin’s body to examine him.

“I don’t know. I’m not exactly sure at what I did. It was just all my anger and energy, it just…happened.”

The two stood there dumbfounded and in shock as they waited for some kind of sign of life from the Allfather. They waited. And waited.

What seemed like an eternity, a small whisper of a breath came from Odin’s mouth and he inhaled as if he had been holding his breath. The two looked at each other with complete relief and Sigyn stood to stand by Loki. 

“What do we do? You can’t stay here after you’ve just attacked your father? I dare not think of what punishment he will concoct for you after this.”

“We must leave. Disappear to another realm where they will never find us. Where not even Heimdall himself can see us.”

“But Loki where…” She paused and looked at him in disbelieve. “Did you say ‘we’?”

Loki smirked and nodded.

“Run away with me Sigyn. Asgard is not our home anymore. It never was. We have always been outcasts and treated differently. Come away with me where we can spend the rest of our days together, just being together and living in peace. It is all I dream about anymore Sigyn. Just you and me. In a far off, distant land. Where we can just be together and love each other and…”

His eyes twinkled with wonder and hope as his last words faded to a whisper.

“And what Loki?”

She gently stroked his face with her knuckles.

“And raise a family…”

He said it more as a question, looking at her to gauge her reaction. Promise and hope filled his eyes. Sigyn felt her stomach clench and her breath hitch. 

“A…a family? You want to start a family?”

He nodded shyly.

"Someday."

“Oh Loki!”

She couldn’t believe her ears and she threw herself around her husband, winding her arms around his neck to hug him. He smiled into her hair and returned the embrace. 

“So is that a yes? You’ll run away with me so I can have you all to myself? And then one day…share you with our children?”

“Oh Loki, just when I think I know everything about you. You surprise me and take my breath away.”

He pushed his fingers through her hair and held her face firmly as he kissed her longingly. All the things that had come between them in the past months, all the time they had to spend away from each other, the desperation and angst and love and hope he felt all rolled into one surged through his kiss. 

They pulled away and looked at each other like they did when they were first together as kids.

“What do we need? Where are we going?”

Sigyn asked excitedly.

“I don’t know yet but grab the essentials…clothes, whatever books you want, whatever you can’t live without or replace, bring it. Everything else we will find where we go.”

They separated to hurry around their room, searching frantically for things they would need for their long journey to their new lives. Sigyn packed her journals, her favorite spell books, and her clothes. While Loki packed away his potions, his sketchbook, his spell journal and books. They were excitedly finding things that they didn’t notice Thor’s entrance into their room.

“LOKI!” 

Thor’s anger shook their room like a volcano and quickly called their attentions. Loki turned just as Thor was swiftly charging towards him and held up his hands in defeat.

“It isn’t what it looks like brother…”

Loki was cut off by Thor gripping his throat and holding him in the air.

“What have you done to our father? Have you…have you killed him?”

“No Thor! I only…froze him. He will be fine and awaken unharmed.”

“Why have you done this brother? What have you done now?”

“I did it to save Sigyn…he was…she…he was going to banish her away to another realm where I could not find her…”

Loki’s voice trailed off at the end, thinking of his future without Sigyn and it made his heart swell. Thor’s face faded from livid to sympathetic and he lowered Loki to the floor.

“Why would he do that?”

“To get me to fulfill my obligations to my punishments. I couldn’t do it Thor. I’ve endured much but standing idly by while he sends my beloved into another dimension I will not.”

Thor turned to Sigyn who was trying her hardest to remain unseen.

“Is this true Lady Sigyn?”

“I’m afraid so Thor. Even though your father didn’t look like he had the conviction in his punishment. He looked…regretful of his decision.”

She said bringing her bag and standing by Loki. He put his arm around and pulled her close, beaming down at her. Just glad to have her by his side. Just then, Thor noticed their bags and cocked his head to one side in question.

“You’re leaving?”

“Yes brother. We, especially me, cannot stay on Asgard any longer. I do not belong here. Plus with Sigyn by my side, I have no need for theatrics or chaos or villainy or trouble. I just want to get out Thor and be at peace. Be happy.”

Loki could see the conflict written on Thor’s face as he mauled over what was happening. Odin being frozen. Loki leaving. Sigyn leaving. Just getting Loki back from the brink. If Loki leaves, he’ll always be a wanted man. But if he stays, their punishment might be far worse than anything they could dream of. 

“Go.”

Thor said softly. Loki and Sigyn looked at each other then back at Thor.

“Brother are you…”

Loki started but Thor put a hand up to stop him.

“Go now before I change my mind and force you to stay.” Thor walked forwards and placed a large hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Just know I will miss you brother. But go with Sigyn away from this place, you two have wanted to leave since you were kids, now you can. I will find you again, someday brother, just because I cannot go the rest of my days without knowing if you are well or not. But I will rejoice in the fact that you two will have each other. Just look after her.” 

Loki actually smiled a genuine smile at how endearing his brother could be. 

“I would wish to stay only to mend the fracture in our relationship, only to mend us and be brothers again. But…I have to go. I cannot stay and you know what they will do to her if she doesn’t leave. I will miss you as well Thor and believe me…I will absolutely take care of her.” 

“Good.” Thor smiled his broad Thor-like smile. “You and I, Loki, will always be brothers.”

“I know Thor. I know.”

Loki glanced down once more at Sigyn and the two beamed at each other. They both hugged Thor goodbye, bid their farewell and Thor stood back and watched as Loki held Sigyn in his arms, kissed her chastely and in a blink…they were gone with a flameless green smoke.

All that remained was Thor, and Odin who returned to normal shortly thereafter. And the birds. Odin was needless to say, rather disoriented and asked Thor where Loki was. When Thor briefly told Odin that he and Sigyn had disappeared together, the Allfather was strangely at peace with it. Knowing that that was probably what his son needed. To steal away to a distant realm where his name wouldn’t haunt him and live in love with Sigyn for the rest of his days. He smiled to himself to think of it. 

*

Thor stared out into the distance on the balcony to the bifrost in the distance. The black velvet of space contrasting well against the Asgardian sky with its golden hues making the reds and blues and purples of the cosmos radiate brighter. He knew that somewhere out there were Sigyn and Loki, safe and together. Where ever they would go, they would have each other and he knew that without the tedious hassle of the court or society judging them or the Allfather bearing down on them, they would spend the rest of their days growing in love. Enjoying their freedom and their marriage and their magic without anyone telling them it was wrong. He smiled at that thought.

*

Some time had passed since Loki and Sigyn had vanished from Asgard. No one, not even Thor knew where they had disappeared to. Odin hadn’t been harmed in Loki’s spell but it drained him immensely causing him to fall into the Odinsleep. The crown went to Thor who reluctantly accepted it. Asgard went back to its usual business, prospering and flourishing. No one ever mentioned the second prince or his princess. They all went about their business as if nothing had happened. The bifrost was still broken but they were working on rebuilding it. In time, they would fix the damage and travel between realms would resume. 

Thor found Heimdall on the splintered bifrost edge, looking out into the vast void of space. He stood beside the guardian, studying the cosmos.

“Do you see them?”

Thor asked quietly. 

“Yes.”

The golden eyed gate keeper replied.

“How are they?”

It was unusual but Heimdall smiled at what he saw.

“They are happy…and safe. They thrive together and in the knowledge that they have each other.”

“Good.”

Thor smiled.

“I must ask you a favor, Heimdall.”

“Yes?”

“Do not tell anyone where they have gone. Ever. Not even my father.”

“Yes sire.”

Heimdall reluctantly agreed. Thor thanked him and turned to exit the bridge, smiling to himself, and his thoughts of his brother…finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Thanks for reading, i really hope you liked it :) I tried.


End file.
